FUEGO Y AGUA
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si Ace hubiera tenido ayuda desde siempre?.¿La historia hubiera sido diferente?.¿Y se hubiera enamorado de esa persona que siempre le ha estado ayudando?.  Los que no hayan visto One Piece hasta el capitulo 574,por favor,no lean .Lem


**Holaaa a todos de nuevo. Hacia tiempo ya k quería escribir esta historia sobre Ace,pero no se me ocurría una idea decente ni tenía muxa motivación.**

**Hasta que una amiga de tuenti se leyó mi única historia hasta ahora de One Piece y m sugirió si podía escribir una sobre él.(Gracias Alba Ronoa Jimeno).**

**Ya tenía algo de la idea pensada,pero aun me quedaban por definir conceptos y varios puntos,asi que no seáis muy crueles conmigo si algo de la historia no esta lo suficientemente claro,si?.**

**Los personajes y parte de la historia no son míos,sino del señor Oda,aunque yo cambie la historia para k tuviera un mejor final(me pirran los finales felices y eso siempre se me nota).**

**Bueno...con esta charla k os e echado,os dejo con la historia.**

_FUEGO Y AGUA._

Ace y Luffy se encontraban entre las inmensas llamas que amenazaban con abrasarlos vivos en la montaña de basura.

Ace,como un buen hermano mayor,ya que contaba con 3 años más que Luffy,le obligó a moverse por el lugar en busca de una salida,a pesar de que todos sus intentos eran en vano.

Todo rastro por escapar de allí era imposible.

Miró a la gente que corría entre la basura en llamas,gritando,pidiendo una ayuda que jamás llegaría.

Los nobles habían dado la orden para que aquello ocurriese,para que la gente que allí vivía fuera quemada junto a la basura como si formaran parte de ella,así que no moverían ni un musculo,ni volverían la cabeza hacia ellos siquiera para prestarles atención.

Si tenían que hacer algo,seria por sus propios medios,pero...¿que se podía hacer en aquel caos?.

Por mucho que lo pensara Ace no encontraba una salida lo suficientemente segura para que él y su hermano consiguieran escapar de aquel infierno.

Evito la desesperación que ya se estaba abriendo paso en su pecho.

Si no conseguía controlarse,acabaría por ponerse a llorar y se arrodillaría en el suelo,esperando la terrible muerte junto con Luffy.

Acercarse al muro que dividía la ciudad era inútil,ya que era demasiado alto como para conseguir trepar a él y escapar corriendo por la zona rica de la ciudad.

Tenía que haber otra salida. Solo que aun no había conseguido dar con ella.

Ademas,que Luffy no dejara de llorar a su lado,absolutamente asustado,tampoco ayudaba mucho en sus concentración.

¿Qué podía hacer para escapar de allí?.¿Qué podía hacer?.¡¿Qué podía hacer?.

Su respuesta llegó en forma de una joven que se encontraba en la cima de el muro de división,que contemplaba las llamas con un gesto molesto.

Debía de ser unos 2 o 3 años más mayor que Ace,con una larga melena castaña oscura y ondulada agitada por el viento y las llamas. Desde su posición no podía decirlo con exactitud,pero Ace juraría que los ojos de aquella chica eran rojos. Aunque eso se podía deber al reflejo de las llamas en ellos y la posición baja de este. Llevaba una ropa muy simple(unos pantalones que le llegaban por debajo de las rodillas grises y una camiseta de tirantes azul claro,pero que en la oscuridad de la noche parecía azul oscuro).

Ace no se pudo evitar preguntarse en mitad de aquella confusión que hacia aquella chica allí arriba,observando aquello.¿A lo mejor había conseguido escapar y buscaba a sus padres o a algún conocido entre todo aquel caos?.

En principio, era lo único plausible que se le ocurría a este,pero la chica alzó lentamente una mano en dirección hacia el mar,como si estuviera llamando a alguien que se encontraba allí.

Cuando Ace ya estaba por la labor de dar media vuelta y salir de aquel infierno para buscar un lugar seguro por el cual huir,un estrépito procedente de el mar,le llamó la atención y consiguió que Luffy dejara de llorar durante unos instantes.

-¿Qué...qué es eso?-preguntó,sorbiendo por la nariz.

-N...no lo sé-fue todo lo que le pudo contestar.

Ambos esperaron para ver de donde procedía aquel ruido que se acercaba hacia ellos.

Tras unos momentos más de expectación,una ola gigante apareció ante sus vistas,apagando las llamas de la montaña de basura,pero llevándose a su vez todo lo que se encontraba a su paso.

¿Hacia donde correr si las únicas opciones eran morir ahogado o quemado?.

Ace permaneció quieto en su lugar,sujetando con mucha fuerza la mano de su hermano,rezando para que pudieran sobrevivir a aquello que se les avecinaba,sobretodo cuando Luffy ni siquiera podía nadar gracias a la fruta Gomu Gomu.

Cuando la ola gigante estaba ya casi encima de ellos,unos hilos gruesos hechos de agua se anudaron alrededor de sus cinturas y de un ligero tirón,les sacó a ambos de allí,alzándolos a ambos en el aire hacia el muro y encaramandolos a este hasta un lugar seguro.

Ambos niños se pusieron a toser. Entre el humo de las llamas y el tirón de aquel hilo de agua,se habían quedado sin aire en los pulmones. Pero al poco,ambos alzaron la mirada hacia la joven que habían visto antes,que se encontraba a su lado,agitando las manos de un lugar a otro,como si estuviera dando ordenes a alguien.

Entonces,como siempre, Ace entendió antes de que Luffy preguntara que esa inesperada agua y el hilo que les había salvado había sido obra de aquella chica.

Esta lo observó por un instante y algo pareció hacer ``click´´en el interior de él,pero la chica volvio la vista hacia la montaña de basura,consiguiendo apagar las llamas y alzando a la gente que iba encontrando hasta el otro lado de el muro.

Los únicos que estaban sobre este eran ella y ellos dos.

Observaron como la ola se rompió contra el muro,alzando una humareda hacia el cielo cuando toda la basura en llamas se vio apagada de golpe e impidiéndoles respirar por un segundo.

Cuando la chica se aseguro de que todo esta bien y la gente estaba a salvo,se volvio hacia ellos,con una expresión seriamente atractiva y los contempló por unos instantes antes de hablar.

-¿Os encontráis bien los dos?-les preguntó.

Ahora que estaban tan cerca, Ace por fin supo de que color eran sus ojos. Azules. Azules oscuro,parecido al color zafiro.

-Si. Estamos bien gracias a ti-se apresuró este en contestar.

Esta sonrió amablemente mientras Ace y Luffy se ponían en pie sobre el muro,de cara a ella.

-Me alegro. No me hacia ninguna gracia lo que estaba ocurriendo aquí-. Dijo esto ultimo echándole un vistazo a la montaña de basura,ahora inexistente.

Ellos dos hicieron un tanto de lo mismo.

-¿Cómo podremos pagarte esto que hiciste por nosotros?-se apresuro a preguntar este,antes de que Luffy abriera la boca para decir algunas de sus genialidades.

Esta se le quedó mirando y dio unos pasos hacia él. Levantando una mano,le cogió la barbilla y le obligó a alzar la cabeza hasta su altura,quedando ambos mirando fijamente los ojos de el otro.

-Bueno...quizá de aquí a unos años encontraremos una forma de que me lo pagues-le contesto ella levemente sonriendo de forma picara,con un tono lo suficientemente bajo para que solo lo oyeran ellos dos .

Pero él sabía a que se refería y no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras ella rompió a reír debido a su vergüenza.

-Quiero buscar a Sabo-dijo Luffy detrás de ellos,ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo entre aquellos dos.

-Si. Debo bajaros a ambos de aquí. Yo ya he terminado con lo que quería hacer y debo irme-les dijo la chica.

-¿Te vas?-le preguntó Ace,sin percatarse de la nota de pánico que había aflorado a su voz.

-Si. No soy de aquí. Solo estaba en el pueblo de pasada. No pensaba que me vería obligada a arreglar todo este asunto.

Alzó una mano de nuevo y un hilo de agua volvio a anudarse en torno a la cintura de los dos chicos, a punto de bajarlos al otro lado de el muro mientras el mar volvía a su estado anterior,llevándose la basura consigo.

-¡Espera!-exclamó el mayor de los hermanos cuando ya se veía descender.-¡Ni siquiera me has dicho como te llamas!.¡Si no me lo dices,no podre encontrarte otra vez para devolverte el favor!.

La joven se volvio hacia Ace,observándole desde las altura,y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

-Me llamo Chihara( A: Chihara en japones significa Fuerza).

Ambos hermanos se vieron en el suelo unos segundos después y cuando volvieron a alzar la cabeza para contemplar a su salvadora,se dieron cuenta de que esta ya había desaparecido.

_Unos años después..._

Ace se había marchado de el pueblo.

Había dejado atrás a su alocado hermanito con la esperanza de que este no tardara en reunirse pronto con él en el mar,ambos transformados en grandes piratas.

Pero no era solo eso lo que movía al mayor de los D. a correr hacia el mar.

Había algo más que le empujaba hacia allí. Y ese algo tenía nombre.

Chihara. La reina del mar.

Se había ganado rápido ese sobrenombre corriendo por todos los pueblos del East Blue y pronto también había llegado a los demás.

Se la consideraba una pirata excepcional a pesar de que no contaba con una tripulación en concreto,ya que se decía que tampoco necesitaba más ayuda que el de sus poderes para derrotar a sus enemigos.

Obviamente,si era tan conocida,tendría que ser capaz de encontrarse con ella en un tiempo no muy alto,así que Ace no podía hacer más que sonreír ante la idea de que fuera a hacerse real.

Verla después de tantos años hacia que el corazón de este saltara dentro de su pecho.

Hizo un alto en un pueblo para poder comer algo. Había llevado provisiones con él,pero demasiado escasas para un miembro de la familia D. El estómago de esos hombres era un gran y enorme pozo sin fondo.

Entró en un bar local y se situó en la barra.

El camarero se acercó sonriente a él,sin un blog de notas ni nada.

Ace sonrió débilmente,pensando que pronto le haría falta.

-¿Qué es lo que va a pedir,forastero?-le pregunto este amablemente.

-Ummmm. Vera...

Tras unos minutos después ,el camarero comenzó a llevar a la barra 3 bandejas de distintas carnes,2 fuentes de puré de patatas,unos 5 platos de pastas variadas,unos 4 platos de varios guisos,unos cuantos tazones de distintas sopas,unos cuantos bizcochos,2 tartas de chocolate,varios platos llenos de dangos(N del A.: dulce típico japones echo con pasta de arroz) y unas pocas galletas,ya que Ace dijo que no quería comer pesado.

Mientras devoraba todo aquello delante de los camareros y el tabernero,que lo miraban entre horrorizados y maravillados, le pareció oír que alguien mencionaba el nombre de Chihara la reina del mar.

Se volvio hacia la gente,aun sin dejar de comer a manos llenas,y miro a un anciano que caminaba entre las mesas del local,pidiendo comida a cambio de contar de primerísima mano el pasado de Chihara.

-¡Eh,anciano!-le llamó Ace,aun sin dejar de comer(lo cual era un milagro que el anciano pudiera entenderlo).

Este se acercó a su mesa,mirando sorprendido toda aquella comida y como aquel joven la hacia desaparecer a la velocidad del rayo.

-¿Querías algo,jovencito?.

-Si,anciano. Creo haber oído que estabas hablando de Chihara a cambio de comida.¿Es eso cierto?.

ó la comida sobre la barra y asintió.-Así es,joven.¿Te interesa el pasado de esa chica?.

-No especialmente,pero me gustaría comer escuchando algo más que los nada de el mundo iba a dejar que el resto del mundo averiguara a que venia su interés por ella. Cualquier cosa que le hiciera parecer débil iría en su contra.

El anciano se sentó a su lado y este le hizo un gesto para que empezara a comer mientras él seguía devorando a conciencia,aunque ahora simplemente para disimular más que por que tuviera hambre.

-Pues...veamos...-dijo el anciano mientras cogía una pierna de cordero de uno de los platos.-El pasado de la reina del mar es más bien simple. Era la hija de un pirata de el montón que surcó los mares hace años. No recuerdo su nombre en particular,pero si el de su madre. Se llamaba Okashi(N. Del A: Okashi significa dulce en japones) y era una mujer encantadora. Nunca me dijo como fue que una chica tan tranquila y dulce como ella acabó siendo la esposa de un pirata. La niña vivía con su madre en la ciudad de Water Seven,en el Grand Line.

Al parecer,un día su padre volvio a la ciudad con un botín que habían robado a otro barco pirata. Este era nada más ni nada menos que una fruta del diablo. No sabían que poder tenía,pero,como cualquier fruta del diablo,impediría al que se la comiera el poder de nadar para siempre,así que el padre de Chihara no quería arriesgarse de que uno de sus hombres muriera ahogado en cualquier momento por una fruta de la que no sabían sus poderes.

Así que hizo lo que creyó mejor. Se la dio a su hija. No quería que esta fuera un pirata como él,sino que se quedara en tierra con su madre,en un lugar seguro. Por aquel entonces, Chihara contaba con solo 4 años,así que se comió sin rechistar aquella fruta extraña que su padre le aseguraba que era deliciosa. Y en principio,si lo era. No notó en absoluto ningún cambio en ella. Lo único que le extrañaba era que una especie de pera supiera tan claramente a sandia.

Su padre espero junto a ella para percatarse de cualquier cambio que sufriera la pequeña,pero no pareció que se notara nada. La niña seguía haciendo su vida normal y corriente. Ya estaba por la labor de volver al barco e informar a su tripulación de que habían sido timados,cuando a la niña se le cayó su muñeca favorita a uno de los canales de la ciudad. Su padre se iba a meter al agua,cuando vio que una serpiente echa solamente de agua que se acercaba a su hija y le tendía la muñeca. Tras preguntarle a la niña,averiguo que ella le había pedido al agua que le diera a la muñeca y esta había obedecido.

Tras someter a esta a unas ligeras pruebas para comprobar que lo de la muñeca no había sido una simple alucinación,entendió que lo que había hecho comer a su hija no era otra cosa que la fruta Mizu Mizu. Le había concedido a su hija la habilidad de poseer control sobre el agua sin poder entrar en ella nunca.

El anciano hizo una pausa para darle una buena cuenta a su jarra de cerveza,comió alguna cosa más y se preparó para continuar hablando.

Después de eso, el padre de Chihara decidió no decir nada de ello a sus hombres,ya que estos hubieran decidió usar a la niña durante sus travesías en alta mar en busca de tesoros en su propio provecho. Para evitar eso,solo les dijo a sus hombres que la supuesta fruta del diablo era falsa. Pero no pudo evitar que los anteriores piratas a los que les había robado la fruta averiguaran donde vivía y donde se encontraba su familia.

Cuando partieron de nuevo a alta mar,los otros piratas a los que le habían robado llegaron a la ciudad y buscaron su casa. Okashi ya sabía a que venían y obligo a la niña a que corriera muy lejos de la casa y que no volviera hasta muchas horas después. Cuando ya había anochecido, Chihara volvio a casa y entró llamando a su madre,pero solo encontró el cuerpo muerta de esta,a la que había asesinado al negarse a decir donde estaba la fruta del diablo que su marido había robado.

Obviamente,cuando el padre de Chihara se enteró de la muerte de su mujer una vez que ya habían incinerado a esta,buscó venganza y se llevó a todos sus hombres para luchar contra el otro grupo de piratas,dejando a la niña a cargo de la casa y vigilada solamente por las vecinas. Esta espero pacientemente a que su padre volviera,diciendo que había castigado al que le había hecho a su madre,pero el tiempo empezó a pasar y no se sabían noticias. Los habitantes de la ciudad que sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo se esperaban ya lo peor y el cuerpo que llegó un día a la ciudad lo término de confirmar. Los hombres que habían ido a vengarse habían muerto y los piratas enviaban ese cuerpo para confirmar que ninguno había sobrevivido.

Así,en apenas unos días,la pobre Chihara se vio sola y apartada de el resto por unos poderes que no quería y que no entendía en una ciudad donde podía morir ahogada en cualquier momento. Se obligo a si misma a salir adelante y a los 9 años,se marchó de la ciudad y ya no volvió la vista atrás.

Ace había dejado de comer hacia un rato,contemplando el plato de sopa cuando el anciano había empezado a hablar de los padres de Chihara.¿Cuantos niños habían quedado huérfanos debido a la piratería?.

-¿Có... tuvo que carraspear para aclararse la garganta.-¿Cómo sabe usted todo eso?.

El anciano alzó la vista y lo miro un instante antes de tragar y decir.

-Yo soy el abuelo de Chihara. Okashi era mi hija.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose durante un instante que pareció alargarse una eternidad.

Pero Ace se puso en pie de golpe y pagó al tabernero. Después miro al anciano.

-Ha esta comida lo invito yo.

Este asintió con la cabeza,muy agradecido y él abandono el local.

Se internó en las calles de la ciudad,sin reparar en la presencia de la joven que se encontraba en el tejado del edificio. Su cabello castaño oscuro y ondulado ondeaba con la ligera brisa y sus ropas siempre azules y grises deberían haber llamado la atención a Ace,pero este se encontraba tan ensimismado en la historia que el anciano le había contado que no se percató de nada.

Chihara sonrió.

No importaba que no la hubiera visto. En realidad era mucho mejor,por que había confirmado que a pesar de que había pasado el tiempo,este aun no la había olvidado y seguía buscando su pista.

_Unos años después..._

Ace se encontraba sobre la plataforma de ejecución,observando horrorizado como todos sus compañeros,su padre y su alocado hermano habían ido a rescatarlo.

Esto era lo que más había temido,por que el mar podía sobrevivir sin él,pero ...no sin Barbablanca.

Y su hermano...¿De verdad iba a obligar al abuelo a luchar contra él si hacia falta?.¿Se iba a desperdiciar de ese modo la poca sangre de los D. que quedaba?.¿Iban de verdad a dar ese paso que los separaría para siempre?.

Los hijos de Barbablanca estaban mucho más que preparados para la batalla.

Y los marines también. El Marineford al completo estaba preparado.

Una batalla que iba a hacer temblar al mundo hasta sus mismísimos cimientos.

Y él debía permanecer allí en medio de aquellas dos fuerzas,donde ninguna tenía intención de rendirse a no ser que hubieran caído en el campo de batalla.

Nunca podría llevar esas muertes en su conciencia,que todo aquello hubiera sido simplemente por su culpa. Toda su vida...durante todos los años de su existencia...le habían tachado de inútil,de que nunca debería haber nacido,de que el hijo de el pirata Roger no hacia falta en este mundo. Y que alguien al que consideraban así estuviera a punto de provocar esa gran batalla le hacia estremecerse.

Por mucho que quisiera,eran demasiados años sintiéndose que no valía nada como para que eso cambiara en un instante.

Los observó a todos,con la determinación de que ni la muerte conseguiría detenerles,y supo que no podría soportarlo,de que hubiera sido mejor que lo hubieran ejecutado en el momento en el que había sido entregado a la marina.

De repente,una gran ola se rompió contra el muro exterior de la ciudad fortificada de los marines,haciendo que los combatientes volvieran sus cabezas hacia el mar.

Aunque el día se mostraba esplendido,el mar había enloquecido de pronto,alborotándolo todo y haciendo que los barcos parecieran simplemente de papel en aquel instante. Las olas aumentaban de tamaño a cada instante y el ruido que hacían cuando se estrellaban contra la isla se estaba haciendo cada vez mas ensordecedor.

La figura que se alzó en el muro a contraluz de las olas hizo que el corazón de Ace latiera a un ritmo incontrolable.

Los combatientes también parecieron que sabían de quien se trataba aquella figura,ya que enseguida comenzaron a alejarse de esa parte de el muro donde ella se encontraba.

Chihara se alzaba ante ellos,visiblemente cabreada ante lo que estaba a punto de tener lugar ante sus ojos. Tal vez era ese enfado lo que había provocado que el mar estuviera tan embravecido.

Miro a Ace donde se encontraba,atado y arrodillado en la plataforma de ejecución,mirándola a su vez con los ojos abiertos como platos,sin creerse realmente que estuviera. Por que...¿para que iba a ir la reina del mar a su ejecución cuando había tantos millones por su cabeza de por medio?.

Ademas,habia rechazado ser Shichibukai. Los periódicos se habían hecho eco de esa noticia debido a que Chihara había dado una paliza a los marines que se habían podido poner en contacto con ella para ofrecerle ese puesto.

Los que habían estado presentes en aquella batalla habían dicho que nunca la habían visto más furiosa. Los había estado escuchando tranquilamente hasta que ellos habían mencionado la palabra Shichibukai y se había puesto como loca. Les había pegado una paliza del que habría sentido envidia hasta el mismísimo demonio mientras les gritaba que nunca se uniría a esos traidores que habían vendido sus principios y sus sueños para besarles el culo a los miembro del gobierno.

Los piratas habían sonreído al leer aquella noticia,los marines se habían mordido las uñas de los nervios y los Shichibukai se habían enfurecido. Algunos de ellos tenían buenas razones para hacer lo que hacían por aquel entonces(como Boa Hancock o Jinbei). Sin embargo,la reina de el mar simplemente había pasado de aquel asunto como si nunca hubiera tenido lugar.

Y ahora se encontraba allí,en mitad de la isla de los hombres de los que ella tanto decía odiar,mirándole a él directamente como si no existiera nadie más en aquel lugar.

-¡Levantate de ahí ahora mismo,puño de fuego!-le gritó a Ace,haciéndose oír por encima del ruido que los rodeaba.

Los marines se movilizaron y rodearon la plataforma de ejecución por orden del almirante Akainu,que intento lanzar contra Chihara un puño de magma,pero una pequeña cantidad del mar se puso por delante,protegiéndola y renovándose conforme el agua se iba evaporando a gran velocidad.

Lo que los marinos no esperaban era que otro hilo de agua se hubiera acercado a Ace en las sombras y lo sacara de la plataforma de forma rápida y limpia,colocandolo junto a Chihara,que seguía defendiéndose de el ataque de Akainu.

Garp si que había visto como el hilo de agua se acercaba a su nieto,pero por esa misma razón,se había mantenido inmóvil y sin decir nada mientras Sengoku lo inmovilizaba contra el suelo por haber intentado ayudar a Ace,rezando en silencio que aquella chiquilla pudiera ayudarlo sin que hubiera derramamiento de sangre innecesaria.

Los piratas habían comenzado a volver hacia los barcos,puesto que su objetivo de rescate estaba abandonando la isla en brazos de una chica.

Esta seguía manteniendo a raya el ataque de el almirante Akainu,pero estaba sudando copiosamente debida a estar utilizando tanto poder al mismo tiempo.

Desvió como pudo el curso de magma que iba hacia ella y Ace durante un segundo,que aprovecho para correr con él a su pequeño barco(algo más pequeño que el Merry,pero mucho mas estilizado). No necesitaba un barco más grande por que normalmente viajaba sola,pero tenía a algunos de sus hombres,aquellos que siempre se habían mantenido fieles a ella y que querían permanecer a su lado, en otra embarcación más grande que llevaba su bandera pirata,una calavera con dos chorros de agua cruzados a su espalda, que se mantenía escondida en algún hasta que ella se ponía en contacto con ellos.

Tras asegurarse que ambos estaban a bordo,utilizo sus poderes para alejarse. Y cuando los barcos piratas se pusieron en marcha,tambien les ayudo a que avanzaran en su dirección lo más rápido que ella les podía mantener ir mientras otra parte de sus poderes era utilizada para inmovilizar a los barcos de la marina mientras los gritos de Akainu todavía podían oírse a aquella distancia.

Al principio,solo para despistarlos,navegaron hacia el oeste,pero en cuando perdieron de vista la isla de los marines, Chihara puso rumbo al noreste hasta que encontró una pequeña isla desierta donde pudieras desembarcar.

No le dirigió a Ace la palabra y solo lo miro para quitarle las esposas. El resto del viaje se la paso en silencio,mirando el mar,tal vez demasiado concentrada en ayudarles a huir como para que pudiera hacer otras cosas al mismo tiempo.

Una vez que todos estaban abajo, Luffy se lanzó hacia su hermano sin poder esperar a los demás y lo abrazó con tantas ganas que ambos cayeron al suelo.

-¡Ace!-exclamó este mientras utilizaba sus poderes de goma para enrollarse a su alrededor como un espagueti en torno a un tenedor.-¡Pensaba que no llegaríamos a tiempo!-.

Luffy no llegó a llorar,no era precisamente por su falta de ganas,pero su hermano mayor le había enseñado desde hacia tiempo que los hombres no lloraban.

-¡Idiota!-le grito Ace mientras el mismo aguantaba las ganas de romper a llorar.-¡¿No te dije ya que no podía morir?.¡¿Quien iba a cuidar de un idiota como tu sino?. ¡Y suéltame de una vez,que así no puedo respirar,imbécil!.

Mientras esta ….escena tan tierna tenía lugar,los hombres de Barbablanca comenzaron a rodear a su nakama,tan emocionados por que se hubiera salvado que algunos no ocultaban sus lagrimas.

Marco sonrió mientras lograba quitarle a Luffy de encima.

-Y nos tenias tan preocupados...Si llegamos a saber que eras amigo de la reina del mar,no nos habríamos molestado tanto.

-No somos amigos-se apresuro a contestar Chihara,que se mantenía de espaldas a todo esto,mirando la selva,tal vez recuperándose de todo el poder que había tenido que utilizar.

Ace se la quedo mirando,algo sorprendido,pero no hizo ningún comentario sobre eso.

-No deberíais haber ido a por mi. ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si hubierais tenido que pelear?.¿Eh?. ¿Habíais pensado en todos los que habríais muerto por venir a por mi?-y acompañó sus palabras dando un pescozón a Luffy,que era al que tenía más cerca.-Papá se habría entristecido mucho si alguno de vosotros hubieseis muerto solo por salvarme.

-Salvarte fue idea mía-dijo Barbablanca,abriéndose paso entre sus hijos.

-Pero...Padre...-fue todo lo que Ace pudo decir antes de que Edward Newgate le colocara su mano en el hombro y le indicara que dejara de hablar.

-Eres mi hijo. Y un padre siempre se sacrifica por sus hijos. Habría hecho eso por cualquiera de vosotros y lo sabes. Deja de pensar en eso ahora,¿si?. Lo importante es que estas bien.

-Pero...-interrumpió Luffy.-Tengo la impresión de que aun no soy lo suficientemente fuerte.

Este estaba al lado de ambos,retorciéndose las manos y mostrando un semblante preocupado,tan extraño de su persona.

Barbablanca intercambio una mirada con Ace y se acercó a Luffy.

-¿Sabes,jovencito? Hace mucho tiempo yo estuve en una situación parecida a la tuya y ….¿sabes lo que hice por aquel entonces?.

Luffy negó con la cabeza,tan interesado,que se olvido hasta de su propia preocupación.

-Me tome un tiempo para entrenar y fortalecerme.

-Pero...¿sin nadie?.

-Si-dijo empezando a alejarse de Ace,dejandole algo más tranquilo mientras los demás bajaban provisiones de los barcos para celebrar la inesperada victoria fácil.

Ace agradeció la soledad momentánea para poder pensar más claramente como se había desarrollado los acontecimientos,sentado sobre un tronco caído, mientras observaba como su padre aconsejaba a su alocado hermano que seria lo mejor a hacer a partir de ese momento.

Sonrió ligeramente sin darse cuenta.

La escena de aquellas dos personas a las que apreciaba tanto hablando tan familiarmente era demasiado acogedora para dejarla pasar,sobretodo para un niño que no había tenido una verdadera familia hasta los 10 años.

-Parece que las cosas ya han vuelto a su cauce,¿verdad?-dijo Chihara tras él.

Había estado tan concentrado en la escena que no se había percatado de que ella estaba en su espalda,sobresaltándose por ello.

-Si,si. Eso...parece.

¡Mierda!. Cuando ella estaba a su lado volvía a ser un chiquillo de 10 años ante la visión de su primer amor y que encima ella pareciera tan fría no ayudaba a nada,a pesar de que Ace por fin había aclarado sus sentimientos.

Chihara se sentó en completo silencio a su lado,observándoles también. Y fue entonces cuando el chico de fuego recordó que ella también estaba sola en el mundo excepto por sus nakamas.

-Muchas gracias...por venir ayudarme-murmuró este bajando la vista al suelo.

Ella siguió mirando al frente,como si nada,tal vez sumida en sus propios pensamientos ante aquella escena.

Ace no tuvo una familia hasta que Luffy , Sabo y los demás llegaron a su vida,pero Chihara si que la tenía hasta que se la arrebataron. Era muy diferente a su caso.

Este la observo directamente,sin intentar disimular que la estaba mirando a ella,pero esta seguía mirando a Luffy y a Edward. A lo mejor esa misma escena había sido vivida por ella en otro tiempo y lugar.

Pero de repente pareció que salia de sus ensoñaciones y se volvió a mirar a Ace.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada. Al fin y al cabo,tenias que pagarme aquel favor de hace tanto tiempo. Y encima,ahora hay intereses por lo que tuve que hacer-le dijo,dedicándole una sonrisa.

La cara de Ace se tornó roja sorprendentemente en unos meros instantes y no supo que decir.

Chihara rompió a reír,riendo de una forma clara de quien no tiene cuentas con nadie y era plenamente libre.

Ace miró al suelo mientras esperaba a que su sonrojo fuera un poco menos notable mientras Chihara seguía riéndose a pleno pulmón. ¿Por que tenía que volver tan tímido justo cuando estaba con ella y quería demostrarle que era todo un hombre?.

-Si te has sonrojado es que aun recuerdas que me lo debes,¿verdad?. Mejor. Así no tengo que refrescarte la memoria. Mira que tener que ir a Marineford para que me devuelvas el favor...Ya sabes que los intereses han subido más del doble solo por eso.

-Entonces...tendre que esforzarme como nunca antes,¿no?-le dijo este ,retorciéndose las manos,pero totalmente serio y ya sin muestras de timidez.

En ese momento fue Chihara la que se sonrojo a más no poder,silenciándose en el acto. Miró hacia otro lado,fingiendo que le había dado un ataque de tos,recordando cual era el pago de su ayuda.

Pero a Ace no le podía engañar. Se acercó a ella y,cogiéndola por la barbilla de la misma forma que ella lo cogió una vez hacia ya tantos años,se inclinó sobre ella y la besó muy despacio,sintiendo bajo sus labios los increíblemente suaves de Chihara. Esta no se retiró ni intentó apartarlo de sí,lo que solo sirvió para que Ace no se alejara de ella y continuara con el beso,profundizando un poco más,sin sentir ningún rechazo por parte de ella.

Pero enseguida se dieron cuenta de donde estaban,así que se separaron,visiblemente avergonzados y observaron a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

Por suerte o por desgracia,nadie lo había notado. Estaban demasiado ocupados preparando la comida y de que Luffy no se la comiera en cuanto la carne salia del fuego.

Era muy agradable de ver como se había hecho con todos en tan poco tiempo.

Ace cogió de la mano a Chihara mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía al barco de Barbablanca,con la reina del mar caminando detrás de él,con la cara completamente sonrojada.

Le divertía sonrojar al famoso puño de fuego y era agradable estar con él,solo disfrutando de su compañía en silencio,pero ahora que este se había puesto seria y actuaba como el hombre que en realidad era,no podía evitar que su corazón latiera como loco en el interior de su pecho.

Ace la llevó hasta uno de los camarotes vacíos del barco,todos estaban pendientes de la fiesta y por nada de el mundo alguno de ellos se hubiera quedado en el interior del barco,y cerrando la puerta tras ellos,volvió a acercar a Chihara hacia él a su persona y la volvió a besar,robandole el aliento. Después se separó un poco de ella,mirándola fijamente a los ojos y le preguntó:

-¿Por qué dijiste antes que no eramos amigos, Chihara?.

Esta se sobresaltó ante su mirada seria,que transmitía una fuerza que ella nunca había sentido antes,pero también por el echo de que él había pronunciado por vez 1º su nombre. Se sentía realmente bien que su nombre saliera de sus labios.

-Bu...bueno...no somos...amigos oficialmente...nunca hemos pasado el tiempo suficiente juntos como para eso-fue todo lo que se le ocurrió contestar.

Ace acercó su rostro un poco más al de ella,haciendo que esta se sonrojara más aun.

-¿Y por eso me has tenido persiguiéndote durante 10 años?.¿Para que finalmente pudiéramos ser amigos?.

-N...n...no es eso...Tú ….tenias esa...esa deuda conmigo...y...

-Si. Eso es cierto. Y ahora mismo la voy a pagar-dijo inclinándose de nuevo sobre ella y volviéndola a besar,con lo que la mente de Chihara quedó en blanco y perdió el hilo sobre lo que estaba diciendo,aunque en aquel momento poco le importaba lo que estuviera hablando.

Se acercaron a la cama los dos sin separarse el uno del otro y sin dejar de besarse mientras todos los demás estaban celebrando el rescate de Ace sin el rescatado presente,pero fueron considerados y ninguno de ellos se puso a buscarlos,ya que apreciaron que Chihara había desaparecido con él.

Lo bueno de la vestimenta de Ace es que había poco que quitar ya que apenas llevaba unos pantalones y unas botas,sin olvidar su inseparable sombrero**( N. del a: no es por molestar pero es k me he dado cuenta de eso en este mismo instante. Cuando Barbablanca y su gente van a rescatar a Ace,este se encuentra en la plataforma de ejecución sin su sombrero y,por supuesto,muere si él,por lo que se deduce k los marinos se habían quedado con él cuando le habían detenido. Siendo así,...¿cómo es posible que cuando lo entierran dejan sobre su tumba el sombrero,cuando desde un principio no lo habían tenido en su poder?. Por favor,reflexionen sobre ello,por que yo me he dado cuenta ahora mismo y hay algo que no me encaja).**

Chihara enredó los brazos en torno al cuello de Ace mientras este comenzaba a desabrochar lentamente los botones de la camisa de ella con los dientes,lamiendo bien despacio la piel que iba dejando al descubierto,creando débiles jadeos por parte de ella,que entrelazó las piernas en la cintura de este.

Cuando la camisa quedó abierta de par en par, Ace volvió a ascender por el cuerpo de Chihara y comenzó a besarle y a lamerle el cuello hasta llegar a su oído,donde comenzó a mordisqueárselo.

Esta comenzó a retorcerse cada vez más bajo él,con la cara visiblemente sonrojada y los labios entre abiertos,jadeando,llevando las manos hasta los pantalones de este,desabrochándolos.

-Te quiero-murmuró Ace al oído de esta antes de volver a mirarla mientras ella se detenía momentáneamente y lo observaba a su vez,con los ojos abiertos totalmente.

-Yo...yo...-solo pudo murmurar ella mientras lo observaba,sonrojándose aun más.

Ace la volvió a besar suavemente,sonriendo sintiendo una agradable sensación en el pecho.

-No hace falta que digas nada-le murmuró este.

Chihara evitó las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos y se abrazó a él muy fuerte,mientras este la abrazaba a su vez y comenzó a besarla de nuevo.

Y Chihara simplemente se dejó llevar en sus brazos como tanto había querido.

-Te ….te quiero-le murmuró a esta débilmente en el oído antes de dejarse llevar totalmente.

…...

Unas horas despúes, Ace se despertó con una sonrisa en los labios mientras observaba el sol que acababa de salir a través de la escotilla del camarote.

Se desperezó lentamente,mientras recordaba con agrado lo sucedido la noche anterior y aun sintiendo el cuerpo cálido de Chihara en sus brazos,con lo que su presencia volvió a su mente y giró la cabeza,aun sonriendo,esperando verla dormir placidamente a su lado.

Con lo que se incorporó de golpe sobre la cama al percatarse de que ella no se encontraba allí,ni siquiera en la habitación. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estaba realmente solo y no solo que se estaba imaginando cosas,con lo que se percató de la nota que tenía en su costado y que solo había podido ser escrita por una persona.

La cogió entre sus manos y se sentó mejor,tapándose con las sabanas el cuerpo aun desnudo,intentando que la luz del sol iluminara mejor el papel.

**Puño de fuego,Ace**-comenzaba la carta.-** he... pasado...una de las noches más maravillosas de mi vida. Pero...por mucho que eso sea así,no puedo abandonar a mis nakamas o dejar de seguir mi propio camino. Estoy segura de que nos encontraremos en un millar de ocasiones más,ya que tú y tu hermano parecéis incapaces de dejar de meteros en líos y espero con ansias ese momento para volver a encontrarme contigo por que...tenías razón. Me encantaba jugar al ratón y al gato contigo,sobretodo por que comprobaba que no me olvidabas. Y tal vez...cuando vuelva a encontrarme contigo,pueda permanecer a tu lado definitivamente. En verdad espero que sea así.**

**Buena suerte, Ace. Por que yo no te olvidaré y estaré muy pendiente de ti.**

Ace alzó la vista de la carta,algo confuso,pero tuvo que sonreír débilmente.

Como pirata que era,¿acaso no comprendía lo que sentía Chihara cuando salia a mar abierto y contemplaba el horizonte?.

La comprendía perfectamente. Y en cierta forma,tampoco se sentía con el valor suficiente para dejar a todos sus nakamas atrás. Tenía que ayudar a su padre. No podía dejarlo todo atrás así sin más.

Pero en la carta también se mencionaba que se volverían a encontrar. Con el tiempo,sus caminos volverían a encontrarse y podrían tener muchos más momentos como aquel en cientos de ocasiones más.

Ace sonrió ampliamente.

Estaba deseando que llegaran ya esos momentos.

**Fin.**

**Os ha gustado la historia?. si?. no?.**

**por favor,si es así,decidmelo en un review,que siempre dan muchos ánimos y ayudan a pensar en nuevas historias y a conocer a un montón de gente simpática.^^**

**Por otra parte,no hice un final definitivo en esta historia por que me gustaría escribir los nuevos encuentros que ocurran entre Ace y Chihara.**

**La historia de esta me llevó bastante pensarla,aunque en un principio parezca muy simple. Estuve buscando islas cercanas a donde ellos vivían con los lugares que necesitaba para encajar mejor su vida y sus poderes en un mapa de One Piece que pude conseguir encontrar en internet(Kami-sama bendiga Internet!).**

**Y si me ánimo y término la nueva que estoy escribiendo de Fruits Basket,estoy segura de que dentro de poco tendre otra historia subida de Ace y Chihara . O al menos eso es lo que pretendo. Jajajajaja. Realmente no esperaba que estaba pareja me gustara tanto cuando empecé a escribir de ellos,pero conforme iba inventando la historia y lo que ambos sentían,casi se escribía sola.**

**Así que espero saber pronto noticias de vosotros recomendándome nuevas historias de estos dos,por que estoy segura de que le habéis cogido cariño a esta pareja y queréis ver como acaba la cosa. Por que yo realmente kiero hacer un buen final de ellos dos y estoy segura de que vosotros también kerreis leerlo.**

**Hasta pronto!.Y que os vaya bien a todos,mina!.**


End file.
